Parental Comfort
by Nutty Nerd
Summary: Dmitri looks for comfort from his father after having a nightmare. Luckily, his father cares. Features OC Moscow


The little boy sat up sharply in his twin bed and gasped. He looked around his room with violet eyes filled with an animalistic fear. He hugged himself tightly and shuddered violently. His eyes filled with tears that he fought to keep down.

Dmitri crawled out of his bed and shivered when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. A shaft of moonlight threw a stark light around his bedroom. He pulled at the sleeves of his nightshirt, knowing that it was not meant for such cold winters. Dmitri grabbed his soft robe and his pair of slippers near the door. He sighed in relief as the extra clothing warmed his small body, still pudgy with baby fat.

Dmitri shuffled out of his bedroom at peered down both ends of the hallway. A closed door with a beam of light shining under the crack made him feel comforted. He headed toward the room at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door tentatively and opened it.

Ivan looked up from his mountains of paperwork at his son, the sniveling child who was afraid of his own shadow. So much for the brave, strong boy he had hoped for.

"Papa, I had another bad dream." Dmitri looked at the floor as his face burned with shame.

Ivan sighed and pushed his chair away from his desk. He picked up Dmitri and settled him on his hip.

Exasperation could clearly be heard in Ivan's voice when he said, "I can't believe that you are still having nightmares."

Dmitri whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, Papa!" he exclaimed. He began in a softer voice, "I w-wish I didn't have the scary dreams."

"What was this one about?" Ivan asked as he sat down in the chair again, Dmitri now in his lap.

"W-well, I was with M-mama again," the child sniffled. Ivan frowned, knowing how the nightmare would end.

Dmitri burst out in tears, remembering the whole dream again. He buried his face in his father's shoulder and held on tightly to him. Ivan smoothed out Dmitri bedraggled blonde hair comfortingly. He rocked the boy back and forth.

"Shh... I'm here, Dmitri. There's nothing to be scared of," Ivan murmured soothingly into his son's ear.

Dmitri brought his face up, eyes puffy and red, snot running from his nose, and tears making trails that resembled a snail's slime path on his face. He choked back his sobs as he recounted his dream.

"M-m-mama was, she was... she tripped and broke her leg and, and she fell and cracked her head open!" Dmitri hiccupped. "She d-died and, and I saw it all!" He buried his face in his father's shoulder again and returned to sobbing.

Ivan stood up while still holding onto Dmitri and turned the light off in his office. He carried to boy to the master bedroom and tucked him under the sheets gently.

Ivan changed into his own sleeping clothing and looked at the clock on the wall. Two o' clock in the morning. He sighed, knowing that he really had to stop putting his work off.

Ivan climbed into the bed. Dmitri immediately clung to him for dear life and sighed shakily.

"C-can I stay in your bed tonight, P-papa?" the child yawned, rubbing at his eyes. The crying had exhausted him.

Ivan yawned as well. "Of course you can. But you need to start sleeping in your own bed like a big boy."

Dmitri looked up at Ivan with innocent eyes. "But you protect me from the monsters and scary things at night," he insisted. "They know you can frighten them away."

Ivan smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. He hugged his son and held him close. "If any monster thinks they can hurt you, they will have to deal with me," he said softly. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Dmitri smiled and giggled quietly. He cuddled closer and said, "Thank you, Papa."

Ivan yawned again. "Now go to sleep. It's late."

Dmitri nodded and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Papa," he whispered.

Ivan kissed Dmitri's head again and murmured, "Goodnight, little one. Sweet dreams." Dmitri smiled softly at his father's loving words. Both males fell asleep quickly, dreaming of happier things.

* * *

A/N: Another OC story. This is my little baby Moscow. In this story he's about... 5, 6 years old? Yeah, about that age. His mama is... well, I don't want to explain. browse. deviantart ?qh= §ion= &q=chibi +bread +monster #/d4d6hvj Remove the spaces. I'm going to direct you guys to the drawing I did of Moscow I did a while ago that has a little bio of him in the description. I'm too lazy to type it or even copy and paste it. I hope you guys enjoyed this little ficlet. Please, please, **please** tell me if there are any spacing, grammatical, or spelling problems! Read and review~

- Nutty Nerd


End file.
